


Pretty in Pink

by sparkleeye



Series: Harringrove Week of Love [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Fanart, Lingerie, M/M, Sex Toys, loveweekifao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 06:54:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17761952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkleeye/pseuds/sparkleeye
Summary: day two - toys! i combined this with the lingerie prompt for day four because i originally had two drawings planned, but could only finish one (and i still planned it late because i restarted it, rip), so the steve piece of this set will be up in a few days!tumblr post (cropped)|twitter (nsfw)





	Pretty in Pink




End file.
